Kagome's Savior
by Hakura-san
Summary: Kagome walks off alone. She then gets bitten by a dog youkai and turns into a dog hanyou. The only way to save her is if a dog hanyou becomes her mate in 24 hrs or else. by inuyashas gurl and houtsuma-san ^.^


Kagome's Savior  
  
By: inuyashas gurl and Houtsuma-san  
  
Chapter 1: Bite  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome walked through the forest. It was dark out and she was alone. She had to get away from all the tension. The tension between her and Inuyasha since she only thinks he sees her as Kikyo when he really sees her as Kagome, not Kikyo.  
  
"He's so mean to me!" Kagome said to no one and stopped at a tree crying. "Why did he call me Kikyo? Am I Kikyo to him? Why?" She sobbed.  
  
Unknown to her, someone was watching for her. Waiting to do the job they had to do. This wasn't the work of Naraku though. It was just a youkai. A normal youkai in fact. Dog demon to be exact.  
  
"Give me the jewel." Someone hissed at her. This really was the youkai watching her trying to lure her and not really wanting the jewel. They didn't need it. It was useless to them because they were full youkai. Who would need it when they're full blooded and likes the way they are?  
  
Kagome put her back to the tree and scanned the area with her eyes that were full of tears. "Wh-where are you?" She asked scared. She was trembling with fear. If you were a youkai or hanyou, then you could smell her fear and miko energy rising miles away. Very strong for your ordinary teenage girl from the future who falls through a well 500 years in the past.  
  
"Here." A figure said popping out in front of her. Of coarse it was the youkai mentioned earlier. He looked like a dog but with three tails. To Kagome, in the dark, it looked a darkish red, a nice red too.  
  
'Great. Just great. Where's Inuyasha when you need him?' Kagome thought.  
  
"Hand the jewel over or else." It threatened at her.  
  
"Never!" Kagome answered bravely even if she was trembling with fear and her miko energy rising by the minute.  
  
"Then die." The youkai said and lunged at her holding her back with its paws. It wasn't exactly hurting her since they were holding back purposely. This youkai didn't want her dead. She needed to be alive. Well, for now, if she followed his intentions for her and Inuyasha. He knew what needed to happen and he wished he didn't have to do this but to save his own people he had to.  
  
Kagome struggled. She realized it was no use to struggle. This youkai had a darn good grip on her. She thought she was a dog gone goner.  
  
"I'll give twenty-four hours to live after I bite you injecting my poison into your system." The youkai said smirking and then bit her wrist.  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped shut. She was screaming at the pain coming into her. Tears ran down her eyes even though her eyes were closed tightly.  
  
The youkai pulled back. "Now find a dog hanyou to become your mate in twenty-four hours and you will live. If you don't find one, then you will die. Don't worry I'll be watching you. Everywhere, anywhere, anytime you go somewhere." He told her.  
  
Then left in a vanish without a trace. No paw marks, no scent, and no nothing.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes some and saw that he was gone. She continued crying as she sat down on the trunk of the tree and curled up in a little ball. She was scared to death. Her life would be gone in twenty-four hours if she didn't find a dog hanyou. And plus she was bleeding badly on her arm as all the blood trickled down her arm, onto her school uniform, and on her legs and skirt.  
  
'Wait? Did he say dog hanyou? There's only one dog hanyou I know of.' Kagome thought snapping her eyes completely open.  
  
"Inuyasha." She whispered.  
~*~  
"Damn girl." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Inuyasha it's not her fault." Miroku said calmly tending the fire.  
  
"Miroku's right so go make sure she's-" Sango was about to say something when she heard a scream. "That was Kagome!"  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo wailed.  
  
"No Shippo. Let Inuyasha go save Kagome." Miroku said and turned to tell Inuyasha to go save Kagome but he was already gone.  
  
"Damn it!" Inuyasha muttered as he leaped on tree branches. 'I wasn't there to save her. I promised her I would protect her and now I can't even do a job like that.' He thought.  
  
"Blood. I smell blood. Kagome's blood." Inuyasha said as he leaped through trees following her scent. "Shit." He muttered.  
  
Soon he came to a tree. Kagome's blood smelled strong here. Suddenly he wished he had followed that gut instinct to follow her earlier.  
  
"Kagome!" He called out to her.  
~*~  
Lurking around miles away was Kikyo. She felt miko energy rising very high and fast. 'Hm my reincarnation it seems.' She thought.  
  
Soon she heard the same scream Inuyasha and the others had heard.  
  
"Appears she is in danger. No matter. Inuyasha will just save her." Kikyo said softly and walked on with her soulless body wandering for her soul.  
  
"If her energy does not cease then I will have to take matters into my own hands." She said while walking as a soul gatherer wrapped around her arm.  
  
"Go see what's happening." She commanded it and pointed her finger in the direction of the rising energy.  
  
The soul gatherer left in the direction Kikyo had pointed to quietly.  
  
"There is no presence of him I see." Kikyo said. "But a shard of the Shikon no Tama is near. And it seems to be moving."  
  
Kikyo stopped walking and turned to look to the right of her where her reincarnation was. "One day I will get my soul back. But for now, I sense you are in grave danger. I will not tamper to kill you until you out of all danger. Till then, I bid you. Take care of the Shikon no Tama fragments and keep your soul. I will return someday. But not today." She said softly.  
  
Kikyo then started her walk down the path.  
~*~  
"Kagome!" A voice called out to her.  
  
Kagome couldn't move. The poison was getting to her and good. She felt drowsy.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome say something!"  
  
'That voice, it sounds so familiar.' She thought.  
  
"Kagome speak to me!"  
  
'Is that?' She thought.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a small whisper.  
  
"Kagome I'm here." Inuyasha said. "What happened?"  
  
Kagome remembered what happened and started to cry as she clung to his haori.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he looked down at the crying girl.  
  
"I only have twenty-fours to live." Kagome whispered sadly still crying.  
  
"What!?" Inuyasha cried out.  
  
"A youkai jumped on me. He demanded for the jewel and I wouldn't give it to him." She whispered still but this time she looked up at him.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her arm. It looked like an animal bit it. He sniffed her lightly and realized what they were dealing with. "Poison." He said disgusted. But then he smelled something different in her scent.  
  
Kagome nodded weakly. "And the only way for me to live . " She wanted to go on but couldn't and she broke down crying.  
  
"How can you live? What's the way? Tell me Kagome!" Inuyasha said concerned as can be. He was serious about all this. He didn't need Kagome dying on him now.  
  
"I have to get a dog hanyou to be my mate in twenty-four hours or else." She said barely even audible.  
  
"A dog hanyou? Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked realizing he was a dog hanyou and he didn't know of any other dog hanyous. But then again, he didn't want any other dog hanyous taking her as their mate.  
  
She nodded weakly again.  
  
"Kagome are you sure your mind wasn't playing tricks with you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I said it was a dog hanyou! I heard clearly Inuyasha! Here's the proof to all you need!" Kagome cried out at him as she showed him her arm, all bloody, red, and sore. "I want to live but-" Kagome whispered. "but I don't know what to do now."  
  
Inuyasha bit his lip. He now had to decide between Kikyo or Kagome. 'Kikyo or Kagome? Which one? I used to love Kikyo, but that was fifty years ago. But do I love Kagome? She's shown me a lot though. Stuff I didn't do with Kikyo. Kikyo wasn't even as much fun being around than Kagome. So I guess I love Kagome? Argh! This is completely hard! I like Kagome more than Kikyo. That makes things simple. So if I like Kagome more, that must mean I love her?' Inuyasha thought in his head.  
  
Inuyasha took her arm and sniffed it. "Dog youkai." He wanted to check her scent again to see if his mind was playing tricks on him so he sniffed. Nope they weren't.  
  
'Why does she have the scent of a dog hanyou?' Inuyasha thought wandering.  
  
Kagome shrieked.  
  
"What!?" Inuyasha yelled snapping out of his thoughts but then paused.  
  
"What's happening?" Kagome asked scared as she saw claws on her fingers.  
  
"You're turning into a dog hanyou." Inuyasha said as he took all this in for himself.  
  
Kagome looked at him and then back to her fingers. She felt her hearing shift to the top of her head. She reached up with a clawed finger and felt the top of her head. There, she felt two fluffy ears that were like Inuyasha's.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her.  
  
"How long will this last?" Kagome asked while feeling her ears.  
  
"I don't think it goes away." Inuyasha said. "You need to look at your hair."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because its got a reddish tint to it."  
  
"Reddish?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"That youkai did look red." She said but then looked behind her and saw reddish-black hair but that's not what she was mainly looking at.  
  
"A tail?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha got up and looked around her. "Definitely a dog hanyou. But why would you transform into one when you have about twenty-four hours left to live?"  
  
"I don't know but now I got to find a mate. What exactly is a mate? Is like marrying?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha didn't want to answer this but he had no choice. "It's like this 'marrying' you call in your time except you stay with them till you die. Once you become their mate, there's no backing out."  
  
"Oh." Kagome whispered. "Any suggestions on what I should do?"  
  
"Why ask me? I thought you hated me. You said earlier." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I have twenty-four hours to live and that's all you can think about!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"No but there's a problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I only know of one dog hanyou other than you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Me."  
~*~  
The soul gatherer returned.  
  
"So now Inuyasha is the only left to save her?" Kikyo asked disgusted.  
  
The soul gatherer nodded.  
  
"Well then it seems I must interfere and make him mine before he can even claim her. But that shard is close now." Kikyo said softly and looked in the direction of the moving shard.  
  
"Maybe not one shard but three I suppose." Kikyo said and got her bow off her back and pulled an arrow out of her quiver.  
  
"Come out or I'll shoot. I know you are here and possess shards of the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"Fine then." A voice said and stood out in front of her.  
  
"What do you want wolf youkai? I have no business with you?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"I ask a favor of you." The wolf youkai said.  
  
"Sounds to me you're that arrogant wolf Koga." Kikyo said annoyed.  
  
"Arrogant!?" Koga yelled.  
  
Kikyo laughed and smiled. "Yes arrogant."  
  
"Well then you may want to know of the situation between Lady Kagome and mutt face, or as you call him, Inuyasha." Koga said.  
  
"What do you know?" Kikyo asked interested now.  
  
"Well Lady Kagome has been bitten by some dog youkai and has transformed into a lovely dog hanyou. She must find a dog hanyou as a mate but me and my tribe only know of one dog hanyou and that's Inuyasha. She only has twenty-four hours to live too." Koga said.  
  
"And what do you want help with youkai?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"To become a stronger youkai to banish Inuyasha and take Kagome as mine." Koga said gruffly.  
  
"You will not banish Inuyasha."  
  
"Why not? Lady Kikyo I know you like or even love him but he can be dangerous as a youkai from what I've heard. We all know he wants to become a full fledged one." Koga said defensively.  
  
"I do not care."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I do not care about him being youkai. I wish to see him alive but I will allow you to kill my reincarnation."  
  
"You mean Kagome?"  
  
Kikyo nodded.  
  
"I WILL NOT kill her!"  
  
"Fine then. I will help you if Inuyasha is not killed. You may harm him though."  
  
"As you say Lady Kikyo." Koga said.  
  
Kikyo walked up to him and held her hand out. Koga looked at her hand as it came open from her fist. 5 Shikon Kakera were there in her hand.  
  
"You're giving that many shards?" Koga asked a bit surprised that Kikyo would actually be that nice to him.  
  
"Just don't mess things up wolf." Kikyo said and walked off carrying her bow and arrow.  
~*~  
"Where's Kagome?" Shippo whined.  
  
"Shippo she'll come back Inuyasha. Just you wait and see. You know Inuyasha will bring her back." Sango said reassuringly to the small kitsune. 'I hope she's safe. She usually doesn't scream like that unless she's in some sort of pain or her life is on the edge.' Sango thought warily.  
  
"Sango it will be alright." Miroku said seeing her expression.  
  
"I know it's just that it's so strange." Sango said.  
  
"Strange?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Yes. I mean, look at what's happened. Earlier today Naraku attacked us. Then Kikyo showed up. And now we heard Kagome's loud scream while she was alone. I let her go by herself! I was so stupid!" Sango said banging her hands against the dirt.  
  
"Lady Sango it was not your fault. It was no one's really. Lady Kagome just needed to cool down. I think if you went with her, you might not have made it back." Miroku said.  
  
"Not make it back alive? I am a youkai exterminator if you haven't noticed." Sango said gruffly.  
  
"Lady Sango I know you are strong. Very strong for the factor, but that is not what we are worrying about right now." Miroku said calmly.  
  
"I want Kagome back." Shippo said sadly.  
  
"We all do Shippo." Sango said.  
  
"Watch her come back. I promise you Inuyasha will bring her back soon. You know they always have fights like this and then they make up afterwards." Miroku said calmly again. 'But return her back safely Inuyasha. That was no scream from looking at a bug. Inuyasha save her before she's in more danger.' Miroku thought.  
~*~  
"Give Kagome here!" Someone yelled out to Kagome.  
  
Kagome sniffed the air. This person smelled highly of the forest with a hint of wolf. "Koga." She growled.  
  
"What do you want wolf?" Inuyasha asked standing in front of Kagome.  
  
"To take care of some business." Koga growled.  
  
"He's got 8 shards." Kagome said and then sniffed. "Wait a minute. Why do I smell mud, dirt, and ashes around him?" She asked confused.  
  
"Koga I didn't know you were that low. To work with Kikyo is just plain stupid. That bitch can't do anything except give you shards for information." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Kikyo?" Kagome asked surprised. "Some much for ever trusting him."  
  
"Yep." Inuyasha said as he flexed his claws.  
  
"Wait let me fight him." Kagome said.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No just determined."  
  
"I won't fight her." Koga interrupted them.  
  
"What?" They both asked.  
  
"I can't." He said.  
  
"Scared to fight me? Huh wimpy wolf?" Kagome asked teasingly.  
  
Koga smirked. "I would love to Lady Kagome but it's not what I have to do. I have to fight Inuyasha."  
  
"No you won't. I won't let you." Kagome said stepping in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey who said you could make my decisions?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.  
  
Kagome looked back at him. "Listen I don't have much time. I would like to have at least one battle to experience in my freaking life for once. One where I can win."  
  
"Fine. Be my guest." Inuyasha said and sat down at the trunk of the tree.  
  
"Lady Kagome I told you I can't fight you." Koga said.  
  
"Yeah but no one said I couldn't fight." Kagome said smirking.  
  
"Lady Kagome don't. I don't want to kill you." Koga pleaded.  
  
"Nope." Kagome said and lunged at him using a claw and scratching his face as he was unprepared to dodge.  
  
"Wanna fight now?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I won't." Koga said.  
  
"Wimp." Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time.  
  
"Do you want to know my reason why?" Koga asked them.  
  
"Yes!" They both said.  
  
"Kikyo doesn't want you," He pointed at Inuyasha. "to be Lady Kagome's mate. In other words, she still has feelings for you." He said still pointing at Inuyasha.  
  
"So she wants me to die huh?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes but I won't let her do so." Koga said.  
  
"You're not a dog hanyou. You're not even hanyou Koga." Kagome said.  
  
"Well there's only one dog hanyou we all know of that's sitting right there. So do you want to be her mate or do you want her to die and ruin everyone's lives with the loss of her?" Koga asked.  
  
"What do you think?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"We have no idea how you think Inuyasha. Not even me." Kagome muttered.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Well we don't. I only have oh about twenty-three and a half hours left till I die. Happy? We wasted thirty minutes over this! I'm about to die and all we can do is stand here about this!?" Kagome cried out.  
  
"She has a point." Koga said.  
  
"Stay out of this." Inuyasha said looking at the ground.  
  
"I will leave then. But I will be back. Oh and you know the smell of what Kagome was bitten by?" Koga said.  
  
"What about it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well I smell he's near. Probably watching us but he's no problem to kill." Koga said and then left.  
  
"Twenty-three and a half hours. I only have that much time Inuyasha! What am I going to do!?" Kagome wailed.  
  
"I don't know." Inuyasha muttered and shut his eyes.  
  
That's Chapter 1 for ya. Written by me, inuyashas gurl. Next chapter will be done by Houtsuma-san. To refresh your memory, in First High School Then Road Trip I asked for volunteers to do a group story. Well only Houtsuma- san complied. And actually 2 people may be easier to do. But this is the account we decided to make and the e-mail address (look on bio).Also, all of this is gonna be done in a pattern pretty much. All the odd number chapters (1, 3, 5, 7, 9, so on) will be done by me. Houtsuma-san will do the even numbered ones (2, 4, 6, 8, 10, so on). And then I'm going to make my chapters long. I dunno about Houtsuma-san but it doesn't matter what length it is as long as it's a chapter. Well review yall!  
  
Ja ne! ^.^ 


End file.
